PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) provides comprehensive data management, high quality statistical, experimental design support and neuroimaging processing/analysis assistance for the Arizona ADC. The core assures and maintains data accuracy and accessibility for the center's investigators, facilitates the sharing of data with collaborators, and guarantees full compliance with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). The DMSC also supports new research, acts as catalyst to prompt collaborations inside and outside Arizona, and actively engages in the development, testing, and implementation of novel analytic methods and software. In response to the constructive and insightful prior review of the DMSC from 2011, we reorganized DMSC and are pleased to have Dr. Kewei Chen join Dr. Graciela Gonzalez to co-chair the DMSC. Dr. Chen will lead the statistics efforts, while Dr. Gonzalez will continue to lead all data management efforts. With expertise in statistics, database, neuroimaging, and novel statistical methods development, the DMSC is poised to advance basic, clinical, and intervention research in the early detection, tracking, and prevention of AD. We propose four aims to facilitate high impact bench-to-bedside, translational research: (1) To provide comprehensive data management for acquisition, organization, use, and sharing of data from participants enrolled and followed, (2) To provide statistical, experimental design, and neuroimaging analysis support for new and ongoing projects, (3) To develop, test, and implement new statistical, image analytic, and data management methods and applications to advance the goals of the Arizona ADC, and (4) To actively facilitate research collaborations both inside and outside Arizona to advance the goals and objectives of our center. We will be replacing our old MSAccess database with a new centralized, integrated database that will link imaging and genomic data to the UDS data. It will also allow direct entry from each ADC site via a secure web application, and include a web-based querying system for researchers across our geographically distributed center. Statistical assistance will be provided by the newly formed Statistical Analysis Workgroup consisting of Drs. Chen, Wilson, Alexander, Langbaum and Dueck. Finally, we establish metrics for the data program's development and routine provision of ADCC performance to help the Executive Committee monitor performance and progress and modify its activities accordingly.